The girl with the golden hoop
by rikkuc15
Summary: I'm not good with titles. Yoruichi and Sui are in college together. Yoruichi is intrigued by the small girl right away. However, Sui is unsure as to how she feels, especially since she has a secret that will hold her back. I will try and update weekly. But I get writers block. Review about the plot not about the bad grammar I already know I have bad grammar.


I do not own bleach or its characters. This fic is rated M for language and in later chapters possible sexual content you'll never know. Review don't review I really don't care.

"I can't believe they make us live in dorm rooms the first two years of college?"

"Stop complaining Yoruichi, its not all that bad you get to room with me."

"I guess that parts not all that bad but Kukaku my bathroom is bigger than this room."

"At least if you brought someone back you guys would have to be close."

"I guess."

"So stop complaining and being a spoiled brat and think about the positives."

"Funny coming from you."

Knock, Knock

"We don't want any!"

"Kukaku! Its open."

In walks a women with a clip board. She looks up from the clip board over her glasses.

"My name is Nanao, I am your residential hall attendant. I'm guessing you would be Yoruichi and Kukaku?"

"What's it to you?" Kukaku shouted at the lady.

"I just needed to be sure both roommates were moved in and here on time. I also needed to inform you that we will be having a hall meeting tonight at seven in the lounge."

Nanao exit's the room.

"I'm not going to some stupid meeting."

Nanao opened the door again.

"If you don't come to the meeting I will not activate your key cards to use the showers. I hope to see you both there." Nanao glared at Kukaku before leaving.

"Kukaku I have to finish unpacking things, maybe you should start."

"How about we go to the recreation center instead for just a little while? They have a section just for sparing." Yoruichi's ears perked up. _Damn she always knows how to get me, a good fight would be fun. _

"Fine but we have to be back before the meeting I like to take showers."

Yoruichi and Kukaku walked side by side down the long hallway to the stairs. Luckily they were only on the second floor so they didn't have to walk a lot of stairs. Outside it was sunny with a few clouds out it was a good 70 degrees out perfect weather. They entered the rec. center there were two pools, one used for swimming laps the other for play. On the left there was four full length basketball courts, a rock climbing wall and three racket ball courts across from them.

"Where is this sparing area at," Yoruichi gave Kukaku a questioning glare wondering if she was set up.

"It's on the third story with the track, the second storey has a bunch of treadmills, bikes and weight machines."

Kukaku and Yoruichi step out and being walking to the room, when they see a sign saying 'Must wear proper outfit before entering, they are located in the locker rooms.' Yoruichi looks at Kukaku with a puzzled face.

"Something your not telling me Kukaku."

"A couple years ago some kid got killed when leaving the rec center. So now they made it a rule to keep your identity hidden when sparing."

"That's the most obscure story I have every heard in my life."

"Hey that's all I heard I don't know if its true."

"Lets go."

They both walk in the locker room. The room's walls were covered with green lockers, towards the back there were separate showers and stall's for people to use. Across from the shower was a closet with a sign that said 'uniforms' Yoruichi slid the door open and pulled out a black ninja looking outfit that came with a mask.

"Kukaku this is what they want us to wear, it looks ridiculous."

Kukaku walks out from behind the wall wearing the uniform.

"They are actually comfortable. Put the damn thing on its not that bad. Plus your not really going to be able to fight comfortable in skinny jeans and a tight tee shirt with a mid drift?"

"I can kick your ass in whatever I'm wearing." Yoruichi said with a sly grin on her face. Yoruichi put the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I don't look bad, lets go see the competition."

Kukaku and Yoruichi walk into a large room with couples sparing. Down at the end they notice one tiny guy being ganged up on by four other guys.

"We should help they look like they might be in trouble." Yoruichi grabbing Kukaku's arm just now noticing Kukaku was on the phone.

"I have to go Kisuke got lost and needs directions getting here sorry. Help the person yourself its not like you haven't taken on more by yourself before."

"Ditching me again just make sure to be at the Hall meeting."

Yoruichi watched as Kukaku left the room then she turned her attention back to the four people on one guy. Noticing two of the guys where flat on their backs. Well I guess that little tiny guy can handle himself it might be fun to spare with him though. I'm going to try a sneak attack. Yoruichi approached as the small fighter took out the other two guys Yoruichi attempted to sweep kick the person but as she was going so the figure did a round house jumping kick to avoid the sweep kick. Yoruichi ducked her head just in time to not be hit by the small but forceful foot. They both backed up and composed themselves, then the small figure came at Yoruichi punch after punch. Yoruichi managed to dodge all of them and did a side step and grabbed the persons right arm giving it a turn to flip the person onto their back. Yoruichi feeling victorious looked at the person noticing it was a girl because of the two small mounds on her chest. The girl then kicked Yoruichi's feet from under her. Now Yoruichi was on the ground and the small girl was standing above her. _Wow she is good._ The girl came at Yoruichi again and Yoruichi noticed her cold grey eyes. Yoruichi back on her feet had to quickly dodge the girls punches and kicks again except this time they were for fierce.

"You're sure are an aggressive little one aren't you. What's your name?" The girl said nothing but still trying to land hits on Yoruichi.

"Not a talkative one I see, well when I put you on your back I will get your name." As the small girl kicked at Yoruichi's face, Yoruichi grabbed the girls leg and the small girl lifted up her other leg kicking Yoruichi with a drop kick knocking both girls on the ground. The smaller girl got up first and ran out the door before Yoruichi got up. Yoruichi watched the girl run into the locker room. Yoruichi got up and went to the locker room she wanted to know who this girl was. When she got inside the locker room the only thing there was a small golden hoop. Yoruichi picked it up staring at it. _well its not an earring and it looks too small to be a bracelet I wonder what it is used for. Its that girls and she will want it back so I'll just keep a hold of it until I see her again._ _I need to get changed quickly that hall meeting will start soon. Now which locker was mine again. _After looking through about 20 lockers Yoruichi found hers and began to get dressed, she then slipped the golden hoop in her pocket and headed back to the dorm room. She opened the door to find Kisuke and Kukaku sitting in the room looking through her computer.

"Find what your looking for," Yoruichi asked the two. Kisuke and Kukaku turned and looked at her with guilty eyes. Kisuke spoke first.

"We just wanted to see if you had any good Lesbos porn on here."

"I thought your computer would have more than enough Kisuke. Kukaku your not even into that why are you helping him?"

"Just in case he came across anything that wasn't Lesbos porn, that I would find interesting. Like pictures of people you dated or what not."

"Kukaku you have known me my whole life, you have known everyone I've dated."

"Fine you caught me I was looking to see if you had your credit card info saved on eBay. So I could get some fireworks, I've been wanting forever. Yoruichi its not like you would ever notice a thousand dollars missing."

"Your right I wouldn't have noticed. Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because you would have said no because I would hurt someone or hurt myself playing with illegal fireworks."

"Damn straight I would have told you no last time I let you do that you blew up my pool house."

"Just a minor calculating error it wouldn't happen again."

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have a meeting to get to," Kisuke was pointing at the clock.

"Crap lets go." All three of them headed down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Shihoin, Miss Shiba, and what's your name beach boy?" Nanao said obviously disapproving of their lateness.

"Technically I'm just wearing a beach hat the rest of my attire is just normal blue jeans and a tee shirt." Yoruichi and Kukaku began to sinker at Kisuke's remark.

"I find you the least bit amusing now give me your name or get out of the building."

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Thank you" Nanao said in a very serious tone.

"I will be going over the dorm rules and activating your cards so you can shower….." Yoruichi began to drift away from what she was saying she never cared too much for rules. She took the golden hoop out of her pocket and was staring at it. _I wonder what its used for. _She was playing with it in between her fingers looking around the room noticing people were staring at her. _Some days it really sucks being gorgeous and rich. People always staring at me either wanting me or hating me for what I have. That person in the corner has the same body type as the girl at the rec center. I can't tell if it's a boy for a girl with that hoody on and the hood up._

"Are there any questions?" Yoruichi was snapped out of her daze when hearing Nanao voice.

"Meeting abjured." Everyone began to leave. Yoruichi looked back at the corner and all she saw was the figure running up the stairs quickly. The hood fell down all she could see from the back was short black hair. And what looked like two braids of hair but they disappeared over the persons shoulder laying in the front of the body. Yoruichi, Kukaku and Kisuke all headed back up to the room.

"That meeting was boring I can't believe we have to do that once a month, I want to change out of these clothes." Kukaku began to undress then noticed Kisuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't mind me continue," Kisuke sitting there with a big grin on his face. Kukaku kicked him in the face.

"Get out pervert." Kisuke left the room. Kukaku looked over at Yoruichi who was staring at the wall.

"What's eating you" Kukaku asked Yoruichi who was too quiet for herself.

"You know how ever where I go people stare at me?"

"Yeah but you don't have to go talking about it, talk about conceded."

"Kukaku there was one person who wasn't staring at me."

"Oh no Yoruichi's the worlds going to end one person wasn't looking at you. I thought you wanted people to stop looking at you. Your so self centered."

"Shut up its just the one person not looking at me had the same built as the girl at the rec center today."

"How did that go after I left with the four on one thing?"

"The girl beat all of them, so I decided to fight hers he was really good we were almost evenly matched."

"Someone who could beat you?"

"No I didn't even really fight I mostly just dodged but when it got to close. I would just use self defense. Anyway she was really good got me on my back twice. Then I tried to talk to her she just gave me a cold look and ran away. Like I had a disease or something. I ran after her but all that was left was a golden hoop in the locker room."

"Haha glass slipper kind of thing. Sounds like Yoruichi could be interested in someone let me see the hoop."

"I'm not interested I'm merely intrigued by this girl, with grey eyes." Kukaku tossed the hoop back to Yoruichi.

"Well I don't know what that hoop is my suggestion is go back to the rec. center again, see if you see this 'intriguing girl again.'"

"I think I will, I should really get some sleep if I don't attend my classes my dad will cut off my money supply."

"We don't want that happening me and Kisuke are too poor to afford to do anything cool like you can."

"Night"

"Night" Yoruichi turned off the light and headed back to bed. _I wonder who that girl was. Why am I so obsessed with her. Is Kukaku right am I interested in her. I can't be I don't even know her name._


End file.
